Evil Flower
by Taiii
Summary: Right after the massacre that happened on her village,Sakura vowed to take a revenge of the villager, including her father who was dead in the incident to Syaoran Li-the prince who planned the massacre-with became one of Syaoran's loyal servants. And without her knowledge, Syaoran Li who happened to know her motive, chose to play around with her instead of eliminated her.


**Evil flower  
**

**AN: Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it. NEED YOU REVIEWS GUYSS!**

_Ah! After checked it for several times I realized _**so many**_ mistakes here :p (*get slapped by my English teacher) thanks for 's reviews hehe :p I'm really helped!  
_

___I end up edit in some parts T_T Tell me if I have mistakes on grammar, or vocab, or..yeah every mistakes  
_

Xxmew1255xX: You think so? hohoho just see what's going on next then... Aw :3 you're being sweet_  
_

sakulovrs: No-_- believe me she isn't that scary haha. That's encouraging me somehow. Thanks!

**** I don't own CCS!**

**Prologue: Once upon a me**

_Is snow supposed to be white?_

She couldn't see nothing but velvet red color everywhere. Her face looked as pale as a corpse. She didn't even remember why the heck she was here, sat with her trembling body.

"Sakura! Sakura!" she could hear her father's familiar voice which call her name in a high pitch, from afar. _I'm here dad_, _I'm here! _ she thought. But it was that her body that trembled too much so that she couldn't move an inch. Even she felt her ability to speak went disappeared for seconds just like it was carried away by the snow.

"Sakura!" She looked up. Found her bloody father, looked back at her anxiously. He looked frightened and a bit messy, but saw his daughter safe and sound, he kneel down and hugged her tightly, so that he could share the warmth of his body to her.

"There you are, Sakura. A-Are you okay? At least I found you, yeah…T-Thanks God…T-That you're safe.."Sakura tried her best to raise her arm and patted her father's back, at least gave him a response maybe is quite enough for now "Y-yeah.." she tried her best to open her dry throat even though her voice sounded so weak. But after all, she was quite lucky to survive. With this full-blood scenery, she was _really lucky_.

"Let's go. We must go before someone happened to see us." Her father loosened the hug, looked at Sakura's emerald eyes that shown how much pain and scared she had suffered.

She nodded with a tiny gesture. Her father smiled, gave his arm to help her stood up. And as Sakura tried her best to stand up, her eyes bulged in fear. Her throat felt tighten,"D..dad..dd." she hissed.

"What is it, Sakura?" asked his father when suddenly a sword cut off his head from the back. And time seemed to stop running, where Sakura saw how his dad's head fell off from his neck, letting his blood to dirtied all over her face.

_WHAT HAPPENED? _

Her vision got blurred . It felt like that stupid sword which just cut off her dad's head came through her chest and split her to seven different parts. _What happened dad? _ She felt like crying and screaming, but not even a single tear or voice came out.

"Another tragic dead, huh?" a disgusting voice disturbed her. Sakura grinned , try to amuse herself while she heard someone's footstep sounded to approach her.

_If I was stronger , dad _She repeated that thought as she saw the monster in black finally came, pointed the sword to her face.

"I kind of like that hopeless expression of you, young lady…" _If I was stronger, if just I was stronger, dad, _the hopeless Sakura closed her eyes, felt her own breath for the last time, felt the warmth of the tears which finally came out from her eyes.

In her total dark vision, Sakura saw a big table and two chairs. She sat on one of the chairs and her dad right on the other one. On the table, lot of hot dishes served. She could see how she got mad to her father, said the foods were too much just for the two of them. And her father answered with a small laugh, patted her head and said he was going to eat all of it because today was a special day, and they ended up competed to eat all of the foods that day…the last Christmas memories. There was also a memory of they went fishing, they celebrated Sakura's 17th birthday, they went shopping, and when father treated her from her cold..

Her mind was spinning around. Back to the reality, she waited until the sword cut off her head, still with her expressionless look on her face.

"Die," she could hear the man in black whispered. She closed her eyes. Not wanting her last vision to be the bloody scene of herself. Again, she thought _if I was stronger, just a little bit stronger.._

_I will kill you all. _

_Evil_s

**How is it guys? I wonder to continue it...well, thanks for reading, I wait for the review!**


End file.
